Fresas Endulzadas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Secuela de FRESAS CORTADAS: Deidara sabía lo que había dejado atrás, pero en ningún momento se habló de que se arrepentiría. *shonen-ai*


Como dije, secuela de _Fresas cortadas_, no es necesario leer también ese fic, pero la idea de este es ser un complemento para el primero. No sé si me explico XD Bueno, no hay mucho contenido en cuanto a acciones concretas, pero esa tampoco es la idea. Solo quería complementar un poco el fic anterior. Acerca de l título, pues no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad, no hay demasiada relacion. Como sea, advertencias? Nada más que mis errores de tipeo...

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto (llora, llora mi querido ¿público? lloren! TT_TT)

* * *

><p><strong>.::Fresas endulzadas::.<strong>

Hacía frío, no porque fuese invierno, sino porque era de noche. Noche de otoño. Bueno, era cercano al invierno, pero no completamente frío. Deidara se apresuró en terminar de cortar todas las verduras que iba a incluír en la sopa. No le había alcanzado el tiempo para hacer una cena muy grande, de hecho, recién había llegado casa y había ido directamente a la cocina. Ni si quiera se molestó en prender la luz. Solo cuando Sasoria había llegado un par de minutos luego de él, se había prendido el foco de la cocina por mano del pelirrojo. Deidara ni le había prestado atención, solo terminó de alistar las cosas y comenzó a preparar. "Puedo ayudarte", se había pfrecido Sasori, pero Deidara se negó, insistiendo que era el cumpleaños del mayor y que, por eso, se fuese a descansar en la sala o donde le diese la gana. Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasori salió de la cocina y dejó solo al rubio.

Hace ya casi un año que Deidara y Sasori eran novios. Lo que había comenzado con puras discusiones e insultos, acabó siendo amor. Que cursi, ¿no? Deidara no recordaba con exactitud el momento en que se había percatado de que estaba enamorado de su compañero de carrera, pero al final tuvo que decidir si realmente se atrevería a dejar lo que tenía por él. Y al final lo hizo, no sin llevarse una que otra pequeña herida y no sin causar otras heridas más grandes a otras personas. Pero no es que se arrepintiese. No él, Deidara no era de los que darían vuelta atrás.

-Vengo en un rato –gritó saliendo luego de quince minutos al recibidor y poniéndose su chalina-. Me faltan unas cosas.

Sasori salió de la sala con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo ir yo...

-Ni hablar, es tu cumpleaño –lo cortó Deidara serio-. Espérame, ya vengo.

Sin más, dejó al pelirrojo parado y salió. Bajó corriendo y salió del edificio. Cerca de donde vivían había un pequeño supermercado, sin embargo, cuando llegó, este estaba cerrado. El rubio maldijo a quien fuese el que determinaba las horas laboriales de aquel sitio.

-¡Pero si son recién las seis! –bufó molesto el rubio, tratando de recordar donde quedaba la tienda más cercana.

Comenzó a correr, sin saber si quiera a dónde se dirigía. Si no mal recordaba, había una tienda de frutas y verduras, pero debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo para prepararle la cena a su cumpleañero. Apresuró el paso y luego de diez minutos de correr llegó.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción vio que aún había considerable clientela y que no cerrarían tan pronto. Entró trotando, aún recuperando el aliento. A pesar del frió clima sentía mucho calor. No estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto, ni mucho menos por toda la ciudad sin tener un paradero fijo en mente.

Vagó por entre los pasillos, buscando las zanahorias que le faltaban, mas no las encontraba. Dobló por una esquina y por poco chocó con alguien.

-Agh, ¿qué no ves por donde cami... ¿Itachi?

¿Itachi?

No podía creer sus ojos. ¿Era eso un espejismo que venía a atormentarlo? Ah no, cierto... Ahora que lo recordaba, conocía esta tienda porque quedaba cerca del apartamente que solía compartir con el azabache, quien ahora lo miraba sorprendido. Al parecer Itachi aún vivía ahí. Rayos, había olvidado ese detallito. No es que le molestase encontrarse al Uchiha, pero, aunque no fuese admitirlo abiertamente, le habría gustado reencontrárselo con algo más de tiempo para detenerse a conversar. Cosa que no era el caso en ese momento.

-Deidara, qué sorpresa –sonrió el pelinegro.

Sobre el brazo traía consigo un par de frutas y verduras, separadas en bolsitas de plástico semi-transparente. El rubio tuvo que sonreír al reconocer que no había cambiado su manía de nunca tomar una de las canastillas que ofrecían en el local y de llevar sus compras sobre el brazo.

-¿Qué haces a aquí? –preguntó mientras que estiraba el brazo hacia las mandarinas, llenando una bolsita más.

Deidara rió.

-Comprar, ¿qué más? –respondió con cierta arrogancia y burla que no pudo evitar. Itachi rió también-. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasori, me faltan unas cosas para la sopa...

-Viniste corriendo –murmuró Itachi, observando al agitado rubio, quien solo asintió-. ¿Y cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien –se apresuró a responder Deidara, notando como se tensaba el ambiente.

No, realmente esto no era bueno.

Sabía que había hecho cosas en su vida que no habían sido de lo mejor. Sabía que había herido a personas y el primero en venirle a la mente cuando comenzaba a meditar sobre ese tema siempre era Itachi. Si bien Deidara "lo había cambiado por otro", no significaba que el Uchiha se desvaneciera de pronto de su memoria. Después de todo había sido uno de los episodios más importantes y, sobre todo, bellos de su vida.

No es que ahora se arrepintiese. No, Deidara amaba a Sasori como alguna vez amó a Itachi.

-Ah, ya veo –murmuró Itachi sin saber qué más agregar.

Aquella conexión se había quebrantado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Ahm, bueno... Yo... Debo irme –farfulló apresurado el rubio, rascándose la nuca, pasándose la mano por los largos cabellos dorados, provocando inconscientemente a Itachi.

E Itachi deseó una vez más que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero solo asintió y murmuró un "nos vemos, entonces", sabiendo perfectamente que no era un "hasta pronto". Itachi había extrañado a Deidara, pero sabía que este ahora era feliz al aldo de _otro_.

-Bueno, adiós...

Y sin más, Deidara pasó de largo, encontrando por fin las zanahorias y al lado de estas, extrañamente, estaban las fresas, recordándole que alguna vez él solía amar las fresas que compratía con el moreno.


End file.
